Diego Martinez
Diego Martinez is a character in Dead Rising 3. He has been Nick's best friend since childhood and the two have been to many different foster homes together throughout their childhood. He is an orphan with a number "49" tattoo on the back of his neck. He was in Los Perdidos during the time of the outbreak protecting President Paddock. Dead Rising 3 Diego meets Nick on the Los Perdidos Bridge during Chapter 2. At first, he doesn't recognize Nick and shoots at him. After Diego recognizes him, however, the two reunite. Diego tells Nick about the museum that he and his squad held out in. He and his unit were supposed to protect the President, but when things got overwhelming, Diego ran away. He feels a tremendous amount of guilt for abandoning his duties. He tells Nick about an aeroplane in the museum that he might be able to fix in order to get out of the city. Diego and Rhonda join up and leave Nick to go to the museum while Nick goes to the morgue to get some Zombrex. After Nick visits the morgue, he can return to Rhonda and Diego at the warehouse where the aeroplane is being kept. Diego is seen having a nervous breakdown, and Nick tries to defuse the situation. Dick notices that Nick and Diego have similar tattoos. Nick explains that the two were in several different foster homes together when growing up, and that neither of them have any idea how their tattoos got there. Nick overhears the conversation between Marian Mallon and Hemlock during Chapter 4, when Marian discusses finding Diego and apprehending him. When Red shows Nick the wanted poster, Nick senses that Diego is in trouble and rushes back to the warehouse to warn him. When Nick returns to the warehouse with fuel for the aeroplane, Rhonda tells him that Diego has gone missing, and that he has probably gone to the museum. When Nick goes to the museum, he finds Diego dressed up in a space suit at the lunar landing display. Diego has clearly snapped under the pressure of the outbreak, and so Nick must fight him in order to bring him back to his senses. He serves as the boss of Chapter 5. Once Diego has been defeated, he apologizes to Nick for his behavior. After Nick forgives him, he insists on showing Nick one of the displays at the museum that "freaked him out". He and Nick both seem to recognize Carlito Keyes, and Diego shows concern about the whereabouts of his sister, Isabela Keyes. Diego also points out that the zombie that caused a small outbreak in Smithville had a number "4" tattoo on its neck, similar to the numbers that Diego and Nick have tattooed on their necks. Although confused, Nick decides that it's best for the two to return to the warehouse for the time being. But just before then, Nick notices a parasite worm beneath Diego's skin. Back at the warehouse, Rhonda notices that Diego seems to be very itchy and irritable. Nick tells Rhonda that he's fine, and he's better now that he's been brought back from the museum. He stays with Rhonda and Dick to help fuel the plane while Nick searches for the missing parts during Chapter 6. When the plane has been fully assembled and Nick, Dick and Diego try to leave the warehouse, they are surrounded by the Special Forces, captured, and brought to South Almuda Train Repair. While being held captive, Marian plans to subject both Nick and Diego to a giant laser that will fully grow the parasite in their bodies, effectively testing to see which one has the cure. Diego has the laser tested on him first, which fully grows the parasite within his body. As he screams in pain, a lot of parasites and bees swarms through his mouth and eye sockets, killing him. Battle Style *Diego will fly around in his spacesuit for the majority of the battle. For this reason, a firearm or ranged weapon is recommended for this battle. *When Diego has been shot several times, he will fall out of the air. It will take him some time to fly back, as the rockets in his spacesuit appear to be malfunctioning. At this time, Nick can press + near Diego to tackle him and punch his helmet, doing a few bars of damage. *While in the air, Diego will grab meteorites and throw them at Nick. *When flying closer to the ground, the rockets in the back of Diego's spacesuit can create a flamethrower effect, lighting the ground below where he flies on fire. *Diego can unhook the giant spinning display hanging from the ceiling and drop it to the ground. This can hit Nick, but also creates a distraction. This display will rapidly spin once it's been dropped, forcing Nick to dodge in between moving objects. *Diego has two health bars. Trivia *Diego is one of Carlito's Orphans and has a 49 tattoo. If he's the forty-ninth orphan on the list found in Dead Rising, then that would mean that Diego is approximately 23 years old at the time of the Los Peridos outbreak and that his birth name was Johann Collins. **A more likely possibility is that Carlito simply used false names and information for the orphan list, in case his computer was compromised. *He has some similarities to Dwight Boykin since they were both in the military, were the only survivors of a zombie massacre and had gone insane over survivor's guilt. *Also has similarities with Isabela Keyes in Dead Rising, both were survivors at the beginning of both games, then became psychopaths (Isabela by mistrust and Diego by fear), and finally became allies at the end of the story. *The insignia on his chest indicates that he is a Captain; however, with his age and general personality, there would have been no way for him to have made it that far up the rankings. His uniform in the article picture also has the mistake of having the same insignia twice, along with no shoulder patches. It's possible that he was a brave man before developing survivor's guilt, thus meaning that he may have earned his way through rankings at a time when he was fully mentally capable of doing his job. * In his psychopath intro and boss fight, he is seen wearing an astronaut outfit and acting like an astronaut in space. This could possibly symbolize that he could have a desire to help people and be a hero. The fact that he called Nick an "unknown lifeform" in his intro cutscene implies that he briefly had some kind of delusion about aliens until he snapped out of it. * In his psychopath intro and boss fight, Diego even mimics a general American accent. This could possibly symbolize that he could also have a desire to be accepted by Caucasian people. * He shares his name with Grand Theft Auto: Vice City Stories main antagonists Diego Mendez and Jerry Martinez, who are both Hispanic. What Diego has in similarity with Jerry is they are both military personnel; Jerry is a US Army sergeant while Diego is a captain. The only difference between them is their personality; Jerry is corrupt and buffoonishly sociopathic while Diego is easy-going and can become "psychopathic" when the zombie outbreak puts him under the pressure of becoming a real hero. * He shares some similarities with Captain Vladimir from No More Heroes 2 Desperate Struggle since they both fight the protagonist while wearing a functional space suit, both believe that they are in space or another planet and both come to realise that they are actually on Earth after being struck in the head. Gallery Diego's Tattoo.png|Diego's "49" tattoo. Diego with Gun.png|Diego points a gun at Nick, Dick and Rhonda. Rhonda, Dick, Nick and Diego.png|Rhonda, Nick, Dick and Diego. Nick and Diego.png|Nick and Diego. Diego in Spacesuit.png|Diego wearing a spacesuit. Defeat Diego.jpg|Diego attacks Nick. DR3 041 Day at the Museum.png Diego in Chair.png|Diego restrained. Diego Zapped.png|The laser is used on Diego. Diego Death.png|Diego being zapped. Diego Ejecting Parasite.png|The parasite grows, escapes, and kills Diego. Diego's Corpse.jpg|Nick standing over Diego's corpse. Diego's Corpse 2.jpg Category:Dead Rising 3 Characters Category:Dead Rising 3 Psychopaths Category:Dead Rising 3 Victims Category:Deceased Category:Protagonists Category:Dead Rising characters with tattoos Category:Dead Rising 3 Survivors